theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 20, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat, a.k.a. KaibaCorp server #681920 6:02 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:02 Dragonian King hi lily i is first 6:03 Flower1470 (yes) 6:11 Dragonian King ugggh 6:13 Flower1470 what? 6:15 Dragonian King i'm cleaning up after a huge mess a user made on a wiki i'm admin on but i can't block them because it wasn't technically vandalism 6:16 Flower1470 That's the worst Actually, something similar happened this morning on the TT wiki 6:16 Dragonian King really? 6:17 Flower1470 I gave them their first warning, which will also be their last. If they ever do it again, I'll block them for a week. 6:18 Dragonian King what did they do 6:19 Flower1470 http://toontown.wikia.com/index.php?title=Doodle&diff=140646&oldid=139461 http://toontown.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pet_shop&diff=140643&oldid=137734 and my personal favorite: http://toontown.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Walt_Disney_Company&diff=140647&oldid=139955 6:20 Dragonian King lolwut 6:21 Flower1470 Just a troublemaker and a immature one, at that. 6:21 Dragonian King on the plus side, i'm getting a few badges while cleaning the mess up and i get to listen to kaiba's hacking theme 6:21 Flower1470 an* LOL 6:21 Dragonian King :P 6:22 Flower1470 If it's bad I can help 6:22 Dragonian King no thats ok ill deal with it myself 6:22 Flower1470 Okie I prefer dealing with spam by myself too XD 6:22 Dragonian King lol basically they added a category to a ton of pages they shouldn't have although it's a confusing category anyway... so now i have 13 more pages of category to remove :P i warned them to stop doing it, so hopefully they won't try to re-add it we've had other users doing the exact same thing in the past, so... yeah 6:24 Flower1470 Mattgelo used to do that! "fat cogs", "skinny cogs," "short cogs," etc 6:25 Dragonian King ooo i remember-ish that Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:25 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:25 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:25 Dragonian King sup peep oh, and after i clean that up, there's an ENTIRE category that shouldn't be on the wiki at all that's on quite a few pages so i have to remove that too 6:26 Flower1470 not as bad as fixing redirects PEEP I MAXED JOEY 6:27 Dragonian King ...what 6:27 Flower1470 My pet on W101 His name is Prince Joey And yes that is a yugioh reference 6:28 Loving77 File:Congratulations Guy From Spongebob 6:28 Flower1470 wow thanks Peep 6:28 Loving77 yw 6:28 Dragonian King can you have more than one pet 6:29 Loving77 yeah 6:29 Dragonian King get one and name it kaiba also lily just to show you how much work this is, in the past half hour i've earned THREE badges cleaning it up lol including a lucky one, hurray 6:30 Flower1470 You can't freely name them. Kaiba isn't an option. :( Congrats 6:30 Dragonian King WHAT WHY NOT well... tell them to make it an option :D maybe i'll get promoted to bureaucrat after this, lol 6:33 Flower1470 I cannot escape drama, no matter what site I go on. I'm getting tired of this. OH wow GL 6:33 Dragonian King well its just a possibility and ty and all these edits were made 20 days ago i can't believe nobody noticed 6:36 Flower1470 Yeah that's a long time Are the other admins inactive? 6:38 Dragonian King no well sort of there's 9, including me only 4 of us are active though we just promoted 2 new ones 6:39 Flower1470 Whoa big wiki 6:40 Dragonian King no, not really we have a lot of users, but not many of them consistently edit the founder is almost always inactive too so... 6:42 Flower1470 Wow. 6:46 Dragonian King 50 points You just earned the "Caffeinated" badge Awarded for making 100 edits on pages in a single day! yay seeeeeekrit badge 6:48 Flower1470 lol 6:49 Dragonian King it feels like they just went to Special:AllPages or something 6:51 Flower1470 that's possible :P or went by category Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:53 Chrisgaff Hey guys 6:53 Loving77 hi chris 6:54 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:54 Dragonian King okay, break time hi chris lol, wiki activity is 100% me 6:57 Flower1470 Sometimes I think people get tired of seeing my username on the TT Wiki It's a great feeling though, seeing your name everywhere XD 6:59 Dragonian King lol so yeah, 4 badges cleaning up this mess and i'm not anywhere near done :P sooo 7:52 Loving77 Lily do you think I should post a new chapter tonight? 7:52 Dragonian King YES 7:52 Chrisgaff Silly thinks so. :P 7:54 Flower1470 go for it need me to edit? 7:55 Loving77 yeah I went over it again today Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:06 Dragonian King ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:07 Flower1470 ooo wb 8:07 Chrisgaff Ty 8:15 Dragonian King EEE CHAPTER 8:16 Flower1470 lol 8:18 Dragonian King she likes pink geez the uppers are insane peep why are the uppers so weird 8:22 Loving77 Bc you'll find out 8:22 Flower1470 PEEP 8:22 Loving77 what 8:22 Dragonian King i want to know their motives for killing the lowers NOWWWW 8:23 Loving77 too bad 8:23 Flower1470 HAVE YOU GOTTEN ALL THE FISH IN THE FISHING QUEST ON W101 8:23 Loving77 no 8:23 Flower1470 HAVE YOU GOTTEN THE SHARKSPEARE 8:24 Loving77 no 8:24 Flower1470 IN OLDE TOWN DARN IT 8:24 Dragonian King ���������� 8:24 Flower1470 DARN DARN DARN 8:24 Loving77 why 8:24 Flower1470 I have been doing this for 20 minutes IM CONVINCED ITS NOT BALANCE 8:27 Dragonian King what 8:28 Flower1470 IGNORE MEEEEEEEEEEE IM FRUSTRATED AND SLIGHTLY UPSET 8:28 Dragonian King ok i hate this channel 8:45 Flower1470 I never knew that trying to catch virtual fish would make me want to kill someone 8:47 Chrisgaff *Puts silly in front of me* Him firsty. first* 8:47 Dragonian King * Dragonian King puts Chris in front of him no him first 8:48 Flower1470 how about i just kill you both at once 8:49 Chrisgaff *Runs* CATCH ME FIRST! 8:49 Loving77 Wait a minute -runs out of house- ok lily go for it 8:50 Flower1470 *chases Chris* Peep you're so supportive 8:50 Loving77 yup I gtg bye 8:52 Dragonian King bye peep BOB PROTECT ME Bob: Okay 8:53 Chrisgaff Bye pen Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:54 Flower1470 ooo 9:57 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 9:57 Flower1470 bye 10:00 Chrisgaff Bye silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:01 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:03 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 10:26 Flower1470 wb 10:32 Chrisgaff Ty Category:Chat logs Category:July 2014